In general, a safe may be used to protect any type of means of payment, e.g. banknotes, coins, gold bullion in bars, and the like) in private locations, e.g. inside a bank or inside another building, or in public locations, e.g. at an outer wall of a bank or another building for public access. An automated teller machine (ATM) or another automated safe arrangement may be provided with various functions, e.g. for depositing cash, dispensing cash and/or recycling cash, as desired. An ATM usually includes a safe to protect the cash stored therein mechanically. However, since the ATM includes electronic modules for operating the ATM, also a software or electronic protection may be necessary. Usually, a communication between an ATM and at least one financial institution may be necessary to make a cash deposit via the ATM and/or to dispense money from the ATM. For security reasons, a communication between an ATM and a financial institution (referred to as a bank) an encrypted communication may be provided. Access to a banking account may be protected by a system including a banking card (e.g. a so-called cash card or ATM card) and a corresponding PIN verification or another suitable verification. The personal verification process may include request of personal verification information (e.g. the PIN) from the bank regarding the respective user of the ATM. Optionally, a banking card may include a cryptographic key, also referred to as personal key (PK) for personal identification processes and/or for authentication processes.